


艾伦，舔一下

by WolfyChan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, F/M, Futanari Mikasa, Top Mikasa, 笠艾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: 为了证明三笠很适合长屌，所以写了本篇。是15笠x15伦。
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	艾伦，舔一下

那是一个没有训练任务的下午，教官们罕见地给104期放了半天的假。很多同期生趁没有禁令便跑去市镇闲逛去了，而艾伦则利用这个下午，半靠着兵团男生宿舍的床头杆睡着了。也正是在这一天，少年终于想起了，被熟悉却陌生的事物所支配的恐惧和屈辱……  
“艾伦，艾伦。”  
睡眼惺忪中，艾伦迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。  
“三笠……你怎么到这里来了？”  
“不要再睡了，大事不好了，艾伦。”  
她压在他的身上，双手撑在艾伦的身体两侧。  
“什么事？”艾伦一边慢慢地打着呵欠，一边伸懒腰，“说来，三笠让开一下啦，我伸懒腰会打到你的……”  
“比起这个，”三笠一把抓住了艾伦伸懒腰时打算抬高的手，“快帮我舔一下。”  
“什么舔？你受伤了吗？”艾伦眨了眨眼睛，“是哪里擦伤了吗？”  
“不是擦伤，但是很痛，非常难受。”三笠的语气非常平淡，艾伦怎么瞧都瞧不出她半点疼痛的样子。然而，三笠主动说出疼痛，是相当罕见的事，于是艾伦也很快完全清醒了过来。  
“那我帮你吧，究竟是哪里呢？”  
“是这里。”三笠一本正经地开始解开裤链。  
“啊啊啊？为什么三笠要脱裤子……”  
“艾伦，你看着，是这里。”三笠很快把紧身的皮裤脱下来一半，露出鼓囊囊的底裤。艾伦瞪大了眼睛——毕竟那下面，有着一根早已半勃的性器，看起来大小还非常可观。  
“三笠，你，你……”他声音惊讶得都有点破音了。  
“怎么了？艾伦不是说好了要帮我吗？”三笠歪头，一脸疑惑地看着艾伦惊恐的神情。  
“可是、可是……三笠……这……”  
“艾伦如果不帮我的话，我可能会难受到死；我死了的话，没有人保护的艾伦也会早死……所以，艾伦，求求你了，帮我舔舔，好吗？”说到后面，三笠的声音变得相当忧愁，这着实让艾伦不敢去看她的黑眼睛，因为只要看了一眼，他就会被某种奇怪的愧疚感吞噬。  
“不不不，不是我不想帮你啦三笠，只是三笠你……不是女人吗？”  
“？我是女人啊。”  
“那为什么……？”  
“不知道，以前就有了。说起来，艾伦，如果你答应的话，就赶快舔吧。”还没说完，三笠就把底裤也完全卸下，露出那根充血的性器。简直比好多高大的男性都要大，艾伦在心里默默感慨。最恐怖的还莫过于，这玩意如果一分心就容易萎靡，而三笠刚刚和艾伦说过了那么久的话，这个东西不但没有消下去一点点，反而越来越硬挺了。  
三笠一边小心翼翼地把她的性器放到艾伦嘴边，生怕碰疼了他，一边颇为焦急地催促：“艾伦，就是这里，整个都很不舒服，需要你舔一下。如果艾伦做得到的话，整个含进去也可以。”  
“唔唔……”虽然百般不愿意，艾伦还是咬咬牙，闭上眼睛，舔了舔面前的庞然大物。三笠的味道扑面而来，一股咸腥味，艾伦觉得这味道尝起来还有点涩。  
三笠的手轻轻地摩挲这艾伦的脑袋，“再多吞下去一点，艾伦。”  
“呜…”艾伦张开嘴，努力把那一根吞下去了三分之二，就已经快到口腔深处了。感觉好像吃过硬又过长的面包，艾伦在吞下去时迷迷糊糊地想，但是三笠的东西沾了很多粘液，还热热的，可能比起面包，更像一根热狗。也只有这种想法，能够让艾伦更加主动地舔舐和吞没着三笠的东西。  
“很不错，艾伦。疼痛减轻了一些。”三笠的语气和刚才没有很大差别，一样的平淡。假设艾伦此时如果没有因为嘴里被东西塞满而有点缺氧的话，他应当能够从空气中分辨出三笠些许的喘气。然而，被巨大之物充斥着的口腔，除却不断从嘴角边垂下的涎水，与时不时发出一些不合时宜地呻吟似地哼哼声，就什么都做不到了。如果换做以前，有小混混抓着艾伦的脑袋让他舔屌的话，艾伦肯定会一个嘴巴直接把人家的东西咬断掉。可是面前这是三笠，是艾伦最不想伤害的人，他做不到。于是，他也只能在这里，憋着气、眼角泛着一点点泪花、涎水满嘴地帮助她。  
“我可以动吗？艾伦。”三笠提出的疑问几乎不需要回答，因为她已经开始抓着艾伦的头发，开始将他的头前后摆动，“对不起，艾伦，可能会有点窒息，但是很快就好了。”  
“……呜呜……唔！”三笠明明知道怎么做吧！艾伦一边被三笠插口腔插得吚吚呜呜，一边愤愤不平地想。15岁，大家年纪也不小了，艾伦自己处理自己的东西已经有很长一段时间了，可是他万万没想到三笠也有，而且三笠还会以这个的理由来找他。  
三笠的抽插让本身庞大的性器更加深入艾伦的咽喉，他几乎觉得那个东西都要碰到他的喉咙内部了，使得艾伦差点当场发出干呕和惨叫的声音。听到艾伦吃痛，三笠很明显放轻了动作，但是仍未停止前后进入艾伦口腔的行为。  
可能是实在觉得这样太过缓慢地抽插很难让精力充沛的三笠停止这种无意义的行为，艾伦在呜咽之中逐渐改变自己的动作。他主动抓住三笠的胯部，自己主动吞没巨物，并佐以用唇部吸吮，形成一种紧致的真空。此时，艾伦已经抛下了很多平常他顾虑的东西，他专心致志，只为了服务眼前的性器而努力。  
舔舐的时候，他憋气憋得双颊通红，感受到了三笠在他口腔内部更加蓬勃。他以自身为经验去推测，三笠可能快要去了。他闭上眼睛，感受着那个东西的纹路，用舌头和牙齿不太锋利的部分轻轻咬了几下。  
“……！”当三笠倒吸了一口气的时候，全部的东西都释放在了艾伦的嘴里。  
“咳咳咳……咳咳咳！！”艾伦理所当然地被一大堆灌进他喉咙里的液体呛到，他脱力瘫在墙壁上，带着一点点泪花的眼睛半眯着，和刚刚出水的人一样大口大口喘着气，嘴角一齐滴下了口水和咳出来的精液。还有好多都直接被艾伦吞到肚子里，嘴巴里残存着大量腥味粘液的感觉。艾伦舔了舔嘴唇，最后用手背擦掉了嘴角边咳出来的几滴白浊。  
三笠一言不发，持续地凝视着这样脱力的艾伦，眼睛睁得大大的，仿佛要把艾伦此时的每一个举动都镌刻到她的脑海里一般。  
“艾伦……”她喃喃自语。  
“咳……怎么了，三笠？你现在好点了吗？”  
“好多了。谢谢你，艾伦。”她有点失神，这完全是因为艾伦的表情和反应。艾伦恢复气息恢复了半天，却也同时不忘帮她重新穿好了底裤；然而在他打算帮她的时候，三笠的手就搭在了他的肩膀上，示意他好好休息，这点小事她自己来就好。  
“说起来，三笠，你这个样子……其他女生没有很惊讶吗？”  
“为什么其他女生会惊讶？”三笠十分疑惑。  
“比如……那个……一起洗澡的时候，或者，一起上厕所的时候？之类的……”艾伦的声音有点小，他自己都觉得问这种问题非常尴尬。  
然而，三笠似乎是一个不知道尴尬为何物的人。自始至终，她都看起来相当镇定且平淡。  
“为什么会一起洗澡和上厕所？浴室和厕所都是隔开的。”  
“诶？是吗……啊，但是……”  
“艾伦，男生们的澡堂和厕所，难道是在一起的吗？”  
“有的……是吧。”  
“艾伦，这样不行。”  
“？什么不行。”  
“艾伦，你下次来女生澡堂洗澡吧，还有上厕所也是。艾伦和大家一起洗澡和上厕所的话，要是不小心死掉了该怎么办。”  
“等等、等等，一起上厕所和洗澡不会死人的啦！”  
“不，我听说，有的人会趁人之危袭击他人。洗澡和上厕所，是人最薄弱的时间段。艾伦这么弱，肯定会被……”  
“所以说我也根本不可能进女生浴室和厕所啊，我会被骂出来的吧！！”  
“没关系，这点你不用担心，艾伦。没有人会反对的。如果有人敢反对，那我就揍扁他们——”三笠的脸色变得阴沉。  
“拜托了，三笠，暴力禁止好不好！！！！”

FIN


End file.
